Biker Bash
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake meets up with a girl on the way to Sturgis bike rally two years after his parents' death.


Snake headed out to the rally alone. Taylor wasn't much for them and never had been. Part of Snake was up for heading home. Sturgis wasn't far from Deadwood, a place he hadn't been since he saw his parents' bodies two years earlier. He tried not to think about that as he rode in from the East. More and more bikers were showing up along the highway. Finally, in Illinois he pulled over at a huge bonfire. A long line of bikes were parked along the shoulder of the road and he smelled food. Snake wondered if he could buy something to eat here. It looked promising.

The group was the usual mix of overly drunk, faux badasses, two-bit whores and an occasional glimpse at someone who probably could beat all the rest of them in a fight... at once. It was to be expected and Snake didn't much care. They didn't bother him any aside from the occasional pass by a whore he wouldn't touch if paid to.

Snake got what he thought was chicken. Even if it wasn't he decided he was hungry enough to pretend it was anyway. With a beer in hand he made his way toward the fire and away from the crowd bunched up by the booze. He wanted company. Taylor was always around and without him he felt a bit off. All these gaudy asses and fake bikers held no appeal to him. Plissken broke into where he could see more of the crowd and took a gander at a place to sit and enjoy his food.

Eventually his eye settled on a younger woman down by the fire. She wasn't dressed like the others. Plain but functional boots, black leathers, red t-shirt and a riding jacket beside her. What made him smile was the bright orange bandana she wore. She was very attractive too which was an added bonus to any company. Two guys seemed to be talking to her but she looked very upset by it. Snake made his way over to her and the guys were still there. Snake was not in the mood.

"Is there room on this log for someone else?" He addressed the girl and ignored the men. He listened though and was trying to figure out what they were saying. The conversation obviously had gone on too long for him to catch up.

"We were here first."

Snake looked up at them. "Didn't see you."

They all bristled and Plissken shifted. His coat fell away from where he had it pulled closed. In the firelight the gun he was carrying became painfully visible. That backed them down enough that Snake sat on the log beside the younger woman. Maybe she was his age now that he had a look but she was still worth sitting with.

"Do you always meet people like this?" She had a smile that said she was teasing him.

"Gets good karma and good company, why not?" Snake sipped his beer and set it down between his feet.

"Don't tell me, you're drunk too." She seemed disgusted but after what he had seen from her previous company Snake could let it slide.

"Only if carrying it gets me wasted sweetheart." Snake smiled and took a bite of what he imagined was chicken. Once he took a bite he knew it wasn't but he ignored it. The girl next to him laughed quietly.

"That would be a good beer."

"Sure would." Snake smiled and moved his beer so he could sit on the ground and lean back on the log. He needed to stretch his legs.

"I'm Analise." He saw a hand come down toward him and he shook it.

"Snake." He really was almost too involved in eating for company but he wasn't about to ignore her after working to get those other asses away from her.

"Interesting name."

Snake smiled and shrugged. "What were those two fucks going on about?" Snake was too curious to let well enough alone.

"I don't have breasts because of cancer." He caught her shrug but Snake felt fury in his stomach. There were things he wouldn't abide by.

"They should be glad I didn't know." Plissken couldn't help but be angry. He didn't know if it was because she was a woman or the hell he dealt with because of his patch. Maybe it was a bit of both.

"It doesn't bother me." She slid down to sit next to him on the ground as she answered.

"Shouldn't. I came over here to talk to you." Snake was flirting. He couldn't help himself when he was around a pretty girl. Analise giggled beside him.

"Flirt." She accused all too playfully.

"In my opinion." Snake took a long look around at all the other women. "No breasts are lot hotter than all these fake ones around here."

That took the giggles into full blown laughter. Even Snake genuinely smiled which was very rare if at all in the past two years. "Are you always this charming?"

"Only around the really pretty ones." Snake grinned at her before taking a drink of his beer.

"You are a sweet talking flirt." Analise shoved him a bit with her shoulder.

Plissken had been feeling so old since the war. Losing everyone and caring for Taylor in the state he was in had taken its toll. Right now all that faded away. It was a nice feeling.

"Never said I wasn't sweetheart." Snake finished his beer off and set the empty glass aside.

"I like it in a man." She smiled and never seemed to stop. He was curious about her sickness but didn't have the heart to ask with her mood being so good. "Does Snake have a woman he likes to charm more than the others?"

Snake looked away for a second determined not to let the war get to him for just one night. "Not really though I might have found one to charm a bit extra."

"Is she here?" Snake couldn't tell if she was teasing or curious.

"Yeah she is." Snake figured he was going to tease back until he discovered otherwise.

"Tell me about her."

"She's got nice legs and a gorgeous smile." Snake left a pause and leaned over to whisper. "And she ain't got no tits either."

She looked over at him and all he could do was smirk smugly. She seemed flattered, shocked and off-guard all at once. Plissken laughed and laid back against the log to look up at the sky.

"Do you know her?" Snake was having more fun than he had in years.

"It better not be me." The shock was still in her voice.

"Why?" Snake made eye contact and she just dissolved into giggles.

"You going to keep being this pretty?" Snake hadn't had it in mind when he sat down but he was really attracted to her. His desire for someone to talk to was turning to a bit more than that.

"Are you going to keep flirting?" She asked.

"Of course." Snake shifted and pulled one leg up. He could relax here. The cops could come but he could be long gone by the time they managed to wade through all these bikers. It gave him a sense of peace he hadn't had in awhile. "What did you ride in on?"

"An Indian. You have to have a Harley."

"Why is that?" Snake laughed a bit.

"Seems like your style." She had gotten comfortable sitting sideways to face Snake with one arm propped up on the log and her head resting on her hand.

"1990 Softtail." Snake smiled. "Just painted her in flames."

"No snakes?" She was back to prodding at him. Not that he minded.

"I save those for the tattoos." Snake sighed. "Yes, I got the name before the tattoos."

She giggled. "How many do you have?"

"Three."

"Can I see them?" Analise asked.

"Can I see your legs?" Snake countered.

"See them?" She lifted her one leg up over him and then got comfortable again.

Plissken rolled his eye and laughed as he pulled his shirt up to show his stomach.

"That had to hurt." She seemed rather sympathetic. She touched the hood of the cobra and Snake shivered. That attraction was getting worse. He really didn't want her to stop touching his stomach.

"Like fire sweetheart." Snake smiled and yawned.

"It's not that late." She yawned too.

"Don't know about you but I've been driving since 8 am. I could use some sleep." Snake could sleep right here if he wasn't so worried about being stepped on.

"Why don't you head to bed? I'll be fine out here." She finally took her hand away from his skin so he could put his shirt down.

"Why don't you come with me?" Snake was playing all his charm into those words.

"I don't…" Snake pressed a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Promise I won't touch you… well I don't promise that but you got no breasts to worry about me getting all over and no hands down between the legs. Your ass, well I can't promise to keep my hands off but promise nothing else unless you start it." Snake was working hard on this one. He really wanted to kiss her. He wanted to more than anything. He decided it had to be the fact she was just a woman, not a whore, not a professional, just a woman. He craved that like a drug. Snake let his finger slip away from her lips.

She seemed to trust him. He could see it but also the hesitation. "I got a sleeping bag on the bike. We can sleep under the stars and you won't have to worry about any of these fuck ups bothering you all night."

Slowly she grinned and nodded. "Alright, but no funny business."

"I can be innocent when I want to be."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" She laughed watching him get up.

"No. How about that I can keep my word?" Snake offered his hand to help her up.

"That I can believe." She took his hand and stood up.

"Good." Snake knew this was going to be a night of hell but he had all week plus at the rally. One day of hell would be worth spending the rest of them with her. "I'm going to the bike. I'll be right back."

Snake smirked to himself as he sauntered off. Damn he was good and it felt invigorating to feel his age again.


End file.
